


these marks you've left on me

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously it's so fluffy i can hardly stand it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's soulmate mark has gotten through the worst times in his life and made him happy in the best times. Trying to recover from being the Winter Soldier is difficult and it isn't helped that everyone treats him like glass. Until one dinner with Steve's friends changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these marks you've left on me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under My Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799272) by [cvsossong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvsossong/pseuds/cvsossong). 



> alright, so i was feeling really down yesterday and today so i wanted to make myself feel better and wrote the most disgustingly fluffy piece. im still not feeling great but this helped a little bit and hopefully this makes everybody else happy! it's also a bit inspired by a different fic, one that i love! (and would like updated please:))

The only good thing about Bucky’s metal arm (besides the strength and power, but that didn’t really count) was that it was his left arm.

If it had been Bucky’s right arm, it might have ruined him.

His soulmate mark was on his right arm.

It was an arrow, stretching from his shoulder to his wrist, all along the back of his arm.

He cherished that mark for as long as he could remember, displaying it proudly when he was young, a mark, a reminder to everyone, _you are not enough for me. I have a soulmate._

When he went to war, his hand would automatically go to his wrist and rub at the arrowhead, a promise that he would make it out alive and find his soulmate.

When he died that promise was broken and he couldn’t find them.

When he was resurrected, a broken mind and a broken heart but a new arm, he saw his mark and the part of his brain that remembered cried out a fragile hallelujah.

After all, what sort of person would be able to stomach what he was now? A fragment, a ghost.

But he still found solace in his mark.

And when Steve found him, brought him in, reminded him, piece by piece, a new hope bloomed. A new chance.

There was still pain. Nightmares, panic, walls to break down, brick by brick. For a long time, it was one step forward, two steps back.

And then, one day, it wasn’t so hard.

Well, it was still hard, but there was progress.

At least, he was breaking even.

Steve asked him if he wanted to meet his friends, said he didn’t have to if he didn’t want to, but they’d been asking and since he’d been making progress, maybe it’d be a good idea to make some new-

Bucky had cut him off at that point with a smile and a yes.

So, after a while, after making sure everyone would be okay, and everything was safe, Steve had his friends over.

They could have gone to Avengers Tower, but Steve thought it would be better if Bucky was in a place he felt safe.

First came Natasha, who Bucky knew and she talked in a calm soothing voice that combated the fact that she emanated danger.

Then Bruce, who was soft and kind and sat close to Natasha like she was an anchor. Bucky trusted him, though he sensed there was something within Bruce that wasn’t altogether human.

Then there was Sam, who was pretty cool, with a “would do anything for you” vibe.

Next came Tony, who was boisterous and sarcastic but who was obviously trying to remain calm and civil. Still, he couldn’t catch himself all the time and while Natasha shot him warning looks, Bucky appreciated his crass and lack of special treatment.

Then there was Thor, who made Bucky jump about a mile in the air when he first spoke but had one of the most purely happy smiles he had ever seen. He was hard not to like, even with his loud presence.

Lastly, about an hour late, walked in a sandy haired man with the strongest looking arms Bucky had ever seen.

“Bucky,” Steve stood and put an arm around the man’s shoulder with a smile. “This is Clint.”

Clint smiled and held out a hand.

Natasha sucked in a breath through her teeth and Sam made little shaking motions with his head.

Bucky ignored their warnings and stood up, taking Clint’s hand and shaking it.

A spark shot through their hands and Bucky hesitated to let it go.

Nonetheless, he had to drop it and sit down while Steve sat next to him.

“So you guys are all the Avengers?” Bucky asked.

“Honorary,” Sam raised his hand. “Might become more official soon.”

“Any chance you’ll be joining us?” The guy named Clint grinned and raised an eyebrow, popping some of the popcorn Steve had put out in his mouth.

“ _Clint_ ,” Natasha hissed but Bucky smiled back.

“Not really my style,” Bucky said.

Clint shrugged. “Too bad.”

The air was tense as Bucky and Clint locked eyes and the rest of the group sat awkwardly.

“So Bucky,” Bruce said. “How have you been finding things?”

It was noticeably vague and Bucky struggled with an answer.

“Depends on the day,” Bucky tossed some popcorn in his mouth.

Clint snorted. “Know that feeling.”

Everybody’s heads slowly swiveled towards him, a warning in Natasha’s eyes.

Bucky grinned. “One step forward-”

“And two steps back.” Clint finished.

They stared at each other, smiles lingering around their lips.

Natasha stood up. “Why don’t we get dinner started?

Steve and Bruce went to help her cook while Sam, Tony, and Thor went to sit at the dining room table to talk.

Clint moved closer to Bucky, sliding across the couch. “Hi.”

Bucky grinned. “Hi.”

“So,” Clint raised an eyebrow. “This arm is pretty bitchin.’”

Bucky barked a laugh, which caused everyone in the kitchen to snap their gaze to the pair.

Bucky stared them down until they grudgingly looked away.

“That’s nothing,” Bucky said proudly, rolling up his sleeve. “My mark is on the other arm.”

He held out his arm, displaying his arrow.

Clint stared at it, eyes wide and mouth agape.

“That’s...” Clint trailed off. He reached out and trailed his fingertips across Bucky’s forearm.

“Yeah,” Bucky said softly. “It’s really gotten me through a lot.” He looked up at Clint. “You’re easy to talk to.”

“Bucky...” Clint whispered. “I favor my right hand.”

Bucky tilted his head in confusion. “Okay?”

“No, I mean,” Clint shook his head as though to clear it. “They must not have told you. I’m an archer. And technically I’m ambidextrous but I tend to shoot with my right hand.”

Bucky’s breath caught in his throat.

He didn’t say anything, his eyes darting all over Clint’s features.

Clint reached over slowly to his left sleeve and rolled it up.

On his upper arm, there was a big red star.

That perfectly matched the one on Bucky’s metal arm.

Bucky stared at and slowly reached out to trail his fingers over it.

“I wanna kiss you right now.” Bucky whispered.

“Same,” Clint grinned. “But there’s a ton of people in the kitchen that might jump me if they think I’m damaging you.”

“But you're my soulmate,” Bucky tilted his head and searched Clint’s eyes.

It felt good to say, like pieces were finally falling into place. It was a calmer feeling than he’d expected. He’d expected something wilder, crazier, something burning and hot.

Instead it was like embers, burning steadfastly and low, sweet and acrid.

Bucky wanted to pull Clint close to him, hug him, kiss him, hold his hand and search every part of him.

He wanted to talk to Clint for hours, learn everything about him and tell him everything in return, from his time in the forties as Bucky, to his time in the war, to his second life as Winter Soldier, and new life, his third life where he was trying to fight himself and regain himself all at the same time. He wanted to talk until his throat was sore and his voice hoarse, until his could start another life, his fourth life, with Clint.

Clint took his hand and squeezed. “Just make it through this dinner. Can you do that for me?”

Bucky would have done anything for Clint. He blushed. “Sure.”

“Spaghetti’s ready,” Steve announced and Clint and Bucky went to get food.

The meal was eaten in relative silence, everyone speaking softly and infrequently.

Bucky and Clint sat across from each other, looking up every once in awhile and smiling.

When the food was gone, the group said their quiet goodbyes and left.

All except Clint.

“Steve,” Bucky said quietly.

“Yeah?” Steve said, drying the dishes.

“Can you, uh...” Bucky scratched the back of his head. “Leave?”

“Um,” Steve looked confused. “Okay.”

He looked back and forth between Clint and Bucky. “Oh. _Oh_. Yes, okay, yes, I’m gone, I’m out of here-”

“Bye Steve,” Clint grinned.

“Bye!” Steve squeaked and raced out the door.

As soon as he was out the door, Clint kissed Bucky.

Bucky made a noise of surprise and grabbed at him for support.

His knees grew weak and his head got fuzzy. He held onto Clint’s shirt with fists, trying to stay up.

Clint held him up, arms around his waist, pulling him close.

“Let’s go,” Bucky gasped. “To the bedroom.”

Clint grinned. “Okay.”

***

The next morning, with the sun streaming in and warming up the bed, they’re legs tangled together and Clint’s arms around Bucky’s waist, Bucky trailed his fingertips over Clint’s features, slowly mapping out every line.

Clint wrinkled his nose and smiled. “That tickles.”

“Hush,” Bucky said. “I’m making sure.”

“Making sure what?”

“That I know all of you.”

Clint’ smile got wider and he leaned in to press his forehead against Bucky’s. “Forever isn’t a long enough time to do that?”

“Of course not,” Bucky closed his eyes.

Clint kissed him and dragged his hand over Bucky’s mark. “Alright, but I still want forever.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope everybody likes this:)


End file.
